Pokesaw
by Evoim3
Summary: What happens when Jigsaw, the "serial killer" of our world comes to the pokemon world? this story shows how jigsaw tests all the famous people in the Pokemon Series.


"Nyurgh!"

The middle aged man woke slowly and he looked around slowly. He had a white, pointy moustache and his sunglasses were askew even though he was apparently in a deep dungeon. He looked around and realized he was chained to a stone table. There were four torches in the square room: one in each of the corners. He gave off the appearance of being related to fire. There was really one chain and it was attached around his neck. It could pull out and he started sitting up.

The chain had a pull string attached to the table. The moment the pull string popped off the table, a small T.V. popped to life over in the corner of the room. Suddenly, a white-faced puppet was looking at him and he opened his mouth. It was a dark rough voice.

"Hello, Blaine. You have been pulled into one of my traps because of the reason that I find the way you treat your pokemon is horrendous. People refer to me as either Billy the puppet or , as I am more commonly known, Jigsaw. All throughout your trainer life, you forced your pokemon to go throughout rigorous fire training. You made them reach in and take fireballs directly. You burned them up there arms and that is your first task. Over there, in the right wall, is a glass box and that is why I made the chain long enough to reach there. You first must activate the fire to get the chain released and then you will have five minutes to release it before the collar closes in and suffocates you until you are dead upon the very floor. So, if I were you, Blaine, I would hurry up. Time is ticking."

Blaine leaned forward and he saw a valve sitting in between his legs. He knew what would happen next. He reached forward and suddenly the flames sprang to life around the glass box. Blaine heard a click and he jumped up and rushed to the other side of the room. He stopped right in front of the flames and knew what must be done. He ripped of his shirt and wrapped the shirt around his right hand. He put his hand near it and felt the severe heat coming from the blaze. The indentation in the wall tha contained the box was getting hotter and hotter. If he didn't act quick, the box would melt and so would the key.

Blaine leaned forward and jabbed with his hand. The cloth exploded in flames instantly but Blaine kept pushing forward. His fist pushed through the box and grabbed the key. He pulled back and he fell to the floor. He looked at his hand and he saw that there were some light burns all over it. Even though they were light, it hurt all over. Blaine looked up and saw ten seconds left on the clock. Blaine reached up and unlocked it. He threw it off and it snapped into a small loop on the ground. Blaine gasped for air and he saw the door to the next room open up. He got up and walked over to it. He let out a small gasp and saw that he was looking at a pit of hot coals and he knew what he had to do.

Blaine stood there gaping at the pit and then the open door on the other side of the room. He saw another timer that said three minutes. Blaine was excited because he was ready. He jumped over the edge and dashed right over the coals. Luckily, Jigsaw did not know all the practices Blaine did with his pokemon. He walked up the ladder and to the door and into the next room.

The trap was already ready and the inferno that surrounded the metal door with a two minute timer above it was burning powerfully. He looked into it and noticed that he had to dash through it in order to get out in two minutes. The timer jumped to life and Blaine never did a practice like this before. He knew this would burn through his skin if he was not quick enough. He also knew his clothes would disintegrate if he did not go quickly. He looked through it and knew he had to do it quickly.

Blaine walked back and he dashed forward. He knew he could jump through it if he kept this speed. Blaine kept running and running. And he was ready to leap. However, instead, he hit a bump and tripped right through the flames and into the sunlight on the outside. He just laid there looking at the sun, trying to take it in for the last time. His clothes were on fire and he knew death was soon. He could only utter one word.

"Saw."

The people gathered around the memorial inside the funeral home on Cinnabar island in Kanto. They were all crying because Blaine was missing for three weeks now. They knew all hope was gone. They scattered roses and other flowers around the stone. Tears were shed until the door in the back was opened up. It actually was slammed open. An older man limped into the room. He was wearing his white striped hat and his moustache was seared down to about half its normal length. He turned around and he fell to his knees. He could only let out one scream.

"I'm back and Jigsaw is coming to the Pokemon continents. Tell the police to warn the other famous people in kanto because I found a note and he had a list of people to test!"

It was Blaine.


End file.
